


Food For Thought

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Roy had the brilliant idea of hiding the ring inside a cupcake. It did not end well.





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for belated Valentine's fanfiction!  
> Also this one was written for the prompt on the RoyEd server for February, which was a picture of a cupcake with the writing 'let's talk' on it.

The phone rang. One time, two times, but still no answer on the other side. Roy reminded himself to be patient. That not everybody lived connected to their smartphone like an IV like he did. That people could be busy, or just in another room, and it did not mean he was being ghosted. Maybe… maybe avoided, just a little.

Was it too soon?

The phone rang again, and Roy wondered if he should cancel the call at the fourth, so that in case Ed really was avoiding him, he would not seem too annoying and pushy. But what if Ed really just was away from the phone, and that fourth, or fifth ring, would be what he needed to get to the phone?

Fourth ring. How far from the phone could Ed possibly be that four times were not enough time to make it? He was definitely avoiding him. This was it. Roy had made a move too fast and now he’d ruined the perfectly good, amazing thing they shared. Roy moved the phone away from his ear, his movements deliberately slow, giving Ed another chance to pick up the phone. He looked at the screen. Ed's picture looked back at him, the grin on his face mocking him. He will not see this it anymore. He felt like someone pulled an eternal cloud over his sun. He moved his thumb towards the ‘cancel’ button.

“Yeah?”

The screen changed to the default gray screen with the little counter showing the length of the call. Roy blinked, thumb a few millimetres away from the button. Ed picked up. Did Roy annoy him enough to pick up the call or was he really just away from the phone?

Roy brought the phone back to his ear. “Hello Ed,” he said, smiling in an attempt to hide the tension he felt.

“Oh, so you decided to call? You know, you're a fucking coward. A tiny ass cupcake? That you didn't even directly give me but had that stupid delivery guy bring over _one day_ before Valentine's? That's literally the worst way to break up with me. Like, I don't really care for the holiday, but -”

“Hold on.” Roy said, cutting into the stream of words Ed kept throwing at him. His heart kept beating faster as he spoke, panic rising within him as everything he was scared of came true. Ed was mad at him. But then he said that it was Roy who was breaking up with him, and the cards were shuffled again. What on earth was he talking about? Why would Roy break up with him? “Did you eat the cupcake?”

“Of course I did. Did you think I was gonna just let it sit there?”

Roy was quiet for a moment. If Ed did eat it then surely - ? And then he remembered how Ed tended to eat things. _Devour_ was a more accurate word for the process. Especially when he was pissed off. He probably ate the whole thing in two bites max. But that meant that…

“Fuck.”

“Yeah that's right. Fuck you. Thought you could return the damn cupcake and save some cash on that too? Well _think again_. “

“No, that's not what I meant. Ed, uh, when you ate it, did you… feel something? Something odd about the cupcake?”

“You mean like how it tasted of _cowardness_ and _betrayal_?”

Shit. Did Ed really not notice?... “No, that is not what I meant. Ed, I'm coming over. “

“There's no need. I got your message loud and clear. If you're worried about your stuff I'll just deliver a box. “

“Ed - no, I am not breaking up with you. I'm coming over. Are you at home?”

There was silence on the other side of the line. Roy frowned. “Ed? Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just my stomach did something weird. What do you mean you're not breaking up with me? So what the whole ‘let’s talk’ shit is all about?”

His stomach?... Panic rose in Roy again. He summoned the image in his head. How big was it? Ed's fingers were not small, but not that large either… was it big enough to cause issues? If he swallowed it in a bad way… as if there was a good way to swallow a piece of metal. “Ed. No. I'm not breaking up with you. I'm coming to pick you up. We're going to the hospital. “

“Hospital? What are you talking about? I'm fine. My stomach does weird things all the time. Maybe there was something bad about your stupid cupcake. “

Roy closed his eyes in frustration. He was mad at himself. He should've known. Him and his stupid romantic ideas… “There was. Ed,  I… shit, this is not how I wanted to talk with you about this. I hid a ring in your cupcake. If you didn't notice it, I assume you ate it. Since you have stomach pain, we need to go to the hospital. Wait for me, I'm coming to pick you up. I'm hanging up now -”

“Don't you dare.”

The low, dangerous tone on the other side of the line made Roy keep the phone attached to his ear. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest. Ed didn’t get it in the beginning, but now he did. Now he was going to chew Roy out for making this step. Now was when he was going to freak out and yell at him that this was way too soon, and they couldn’t officially do it anyway so what was even the point. Now was when he will tell Roy that he was not ready, and that if Roy was in that place, maybe it was better that he found someone who was in the same place as he was. Roy braced himself for the backlash. “Ed, I - “

“Shut up. Did you say, ‘a ring’?”

Roy let out a sigh. “Yes, I’m really - “

“I asked you to shut up. Like, a ring-ring? That you wanted me to find? And… and talk to me about? Were you… were you trying to…” there was silence on the other side of the line for a few seconds, and then he heard Ed clearing his voice. “You were trying to give me a ring?”

He did not sound mad. The realization hit Roy like a thunder on a bright day. Ed did not sound mad. He did not sound disappointed. He did not sound like a man who was about to dump Roy and tell him to go search for someone more fitting. He sounded shocked. Roy glanced at the phone screen and regretted that this was not a video call. If he could see Ed’s face, he might be able to tell. As it was, he had to guess. He had to trust himself and Ed’s love for him. “I was.”

“You were going to give me a ring.” Ed repeated, as if trying to confirm the words, to make sure it really meant what he thought it did. “You were going to give me a ring, and you wanted to talk about it. What… what were you going to say?”

“Ed, I really think we should not be doing this over the phone - “

“ _What were you going to say, Roy?_ ”

Roy swallowed. Then he took a deep breath, and let it out. “I was going to ask you to marry me.”

“Marry you.” Ed repeated, in the same voice he did when he mentioned the ring. “You hid an engagement ring inside the cupcake you had delivered to me, and you meant for me to find it and call you, but instead, _I ate the fucking ring_ and thought _you were going to break up with me_ over a goddamn cupcake.”

Roy reached with his free hand, scratching the back of his head. “Yes, that sounds about right.”

“You are an idiot.”

“Yes, apparently I am.”

“And you want to be _my_ idiot.”

“I was sort of hoping for a mutual kind of thing. I will be your idiot and you will be my idiot, sort of thing.”

“ _I_ was not the one to hide a ring inside _food_.”

“Yes. Then maybe you will be my genius. The point is, I want you to be mine. Forever.”

“You _bet_ I will be your genius. I’m not dumb like you. I would never hide a fucking ring in fucking food and expect the person who was given the food to start. I don’t know. Picking inside the food, looking for a ring he doesn’t even know about.”

“You are right. I did a stupid thing.”

“You did. Now, will you come over and take me to the damn hospital so they can take that ring out of me and you can propose like a human being and not like the dumbass you are?”

Roy’s hand stopped scratching, and his eyes went wide. Did that - did that mean Ed _wanted_ him to propose? Even after giving him a chance to have metal poisoning and possibly a surgery? He doubted Ed would want him even without all of that, but now…

“Roy? Are you coming? The longer we wait the deeper that stupid ring is going to get inside me and it should be out on display but I doubt most people have X-ray sight - “

“Yes, yes, of course. I’m coming over right now. Ed?” Roy couldn’t help a happy smile from spreading on his face. Ed did not hate him. Ed wanted people to _know_. He wanted to flaunt that ring proudly, and wanted people to know that they belonged to each other. He wanted to make it official. He wanted to tie himself to Roy for life. He trusted him enough. He loved him enough.

“Hmm?”

“I love you. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever. I love you too. Now get your ass over here. And no more stupid ideas.”

Roy chuckled shortly. The feeling of relief was like having the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders. Combined with the happiness of what Ed was actually saying, it made him feel like he was floating. His soft smile turned into a grin. Hospital or not, he couldn’t wait to see Ed, to hold him and kiss him and tell him face to face how much he loved him. “I’m on my way,” he said, and listened for Ed’s short response before he clicked on the disconnect button. He spent another moment looking at Ed’s grinning picture, now decorating his screen again, with the little numbers showing the length of their call. Four minutes, two seconds and seventy-eight milliseconds. That’s how long it took for Roy to go from panic to the happiest he has been in a very, _very_ long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had *way* too much fun writing it.  
> I hope you had fun reading it <3  
> Comments are always welcome but thanks for visiting anyway!


End file.
